vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Winston (Overwatch)
Summary The Horizon Lunar Colony was established as a first step for humanity's renewed exploration of space. Among its residents was a group of genetically enhanced gorillas that were intended to test the effects of prolonged habitation in space. One gorilla displayed such rapid brain development from the gene therapy that he was taken under the wing of Dr. Harold Winston, who taught him science and inspired him with tales of human ingenuity. The young gorilla passed his days assisting with the scientists' experiments, watching the distant blue world outside his habitat window, dreaming of the endless possibilities that awaited him there. But his life was thrown into chaos when the other gorillas led an uprising, killed the mission scientists, and claimed the colony for their own. Taking on the name of his beloved human caretaker, Winston built a makeshift rocket and escaped to Earth. There he found a new home with Overwatch, an organization that represented everything he had come to admire about humanity. Winston was finally able to live up to the heroic ideal that had been instilled in him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B physically, higher with Primal Rage. Most likely High 8-C Name: Winston Origin: Overwatch Gender: Male Age: 29 Classification: Scientist, Overwatch agent, Ape Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Strength, Speed and Durability, Scientist, Expert Gunsman, Transform into a beserk Ape on which his powers increase immensely (Primal Rage), Jump long distances (Jump Pack), Barrier Projector, Shoot electrical blasts with his Tesla Cannon Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Punched a large crater in a museum flooring), higher with Primal Rage. Most likely Large Building level (Apparently defeated Doomfist who has been said to level a skyscraper) Speed: Unknown, at least Superhuman movement with Supersonic+ reaction speed (Reacted to and dodged bullets and lasers) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (An average gorilla is capable of lifting 2000kg) Striking Strength: At least Class KJ Durability: At least Room level physically (Has a higher rate of durability than Tracer), most likely Large Building level Stamina: High Range: Average Human Melee, Several Metres with Tesla Cannon Standard Equipment: Tesla Cannon, Jump Pack, Glasses, Barrier Projector Intelligence: Extremely High (Invented Tracer's Chronal Accelerator) Weaknesses: Lazy Notable Attacks/Techniques: Tesla Cannon: Winston's primary weapon. Winston’s weapon fires a short-range electric barrage for as long as he holds down the trigger. The Tesla Cannon automatically targets any enemies who are within the cone. Even evasive targets like Tracer cannot avoid being damaged by Winston so long as they are within range of the Cannon. Jump Pack: Assisted by his energy pack, Winston lunges through the air, dealing significant damage and staggering nearby enemies when he lands. Jump Pack will immediately end if Winston collides with a solid object like a box or short wall when first activating Jump Pack. Once in the air, Winston has a small amount of air control, allowing him to curve around in the air. Barrier Projector: Winston’s shield projector extends a bubble-shaped field that absorbs damage until it's destroyed. Allies protected by the shield can return fire from within it. When activated, Winston drops a small projector that creates a bubble-shaped barrier, absorbing a certain amount of damage from the enemy team before being destroyed. The bubble is hollow: an enemy inside the bubble can still hit Winston or his allies if they are also inside the bubble. The barrier will disappear automatically after a few seconds.The Barrier Projector does not inherit Winston's momentum. If he drops it while mid air with Jump Pack, it will fall straight downwards.Winston can "dance" between the edge of the bubble in order to keep himself safe for its duration. Primal Rage: Winston embraces his animal nature, significantly boosting his health and making him very difficult to kill, strengthening his melee attack, and allowing him to use his Jump Pack ability more frequently. While raging, Winston can only make melee and Jump Pack attacks. Winston cannot use Barrier Projector while Primal Rage is active. Winston returns to base maximum Health after Primal Rage ends. This is usually triggered when Winston is at low health, effectively restoring all of his health, or if his glasses have broken in combat Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Primates Category:Animals Category:Scientists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Good Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8